grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Yelena/History
}} History Pathetic pile of flesh, yet it has some surprising qualities to it. It is said that tools and items that have been loved and taken great care of, may awaken after a hundred years. Yelena (Torch) was a masterpiece, made from an experimental alloy, mixing dragon steel with other rare metals. Forged by the great Atlas himself and given as a gift to Alma, who the smith saw as almost a daughter. Alma was an accomplished warrior, a hero for the people of her tribe. Together with Yelena, she knew no challenge, no loss. She dreamed of uniting all the northern tribes, forever ending the strife between them and leading the north to a lasting peace. Alma came closer to achieving it than anyone before her. Her dream was already in sight when she tragically died. Betrayed by her closest friends and allies, Alma died fighting against insurmountable odds, she died the way she lived, with Yelena in her hands. According to her last wishes, one of her servants escaped and carried the sword back to Atlas. The smith who was saddened by the fate of Alma restored the sword to it’s former glory and took care of it from that moment on. As is customary, before Yelena awakened, a tsukumogami appeared. He failed to steal the sword under the watchful eyes of Atlas and thus stayed, teaching the new born spirit everything that it needed to know. For Yelena Atlas was always an equivalent to a father. The smith didn’t exactly know what to do with the spirit and let her stay at the forge. Yelena always had a quite difficult character. A sword is made for bloodshed she would say, urging Atlas to let her fight. He however had no interest in such matters. After 10 years Yelena ran away, searching for a master who would be able to wield her. She quickly found out that no average sword master was good enough. Yelena had no problems finding lousy masters, a promise of power, a sweet whispered sword here and there. No one could resist having such a miraculous living sword. Yet none of them could live up to Alma.She lead countless fools to their demise, constantly pushing them to battle and fight. Once the master perished, his killer would become the new master and the sword would keep its journey up. When in a frenzy, Yelena didn’t care who was killed by her. Bandits, soldiers, villagers, all was the same. Though in rare moments of clarity she would instantly kill a master that was using her for senseless slaughter of unarmed citizens. There was no glory in that, as they could not even fight back. Yelena was getting more and more frustrated, more and more savage. Until she met her match one day. While on the lookout for a new master, she had met an unnamed swordsman. When he refused her, a battle ensued. They fought each other for the whole day, until the sword had emptied all the aether it had gathered until now. With one last hit, the unnamed master shattered Yelena. That should have been the end of the cursed sword. Yet the man did not let the sword spirit die. He brought her back to Atlas, who begrudgingly restored the sword again. Shackled by Atlas, the sword remained at the forge. Until a new master came and claimed her, Yelena would not be able to leave. Plot To be added. References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories